Sailor Moon: Cronicas del Ultimo Guerrero
by eros aino
Summary: Dos años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, un nuevo guerrero llega a Tokio en busca de las Sailor Senshi. El luchara por ganar su confianza. Un antiguo enemigo del Reino de Luna despierta, y amenaza con sumir al mundo entero en la oscuridad. Calificación T. Algunas groserías suaves y escenas ocasionales de violencia.
1. El Caballero

**Capitulo 1: El Caballero.**

El chico de rojos cabellos puso una mueca de hastió. Realmente era cansado cuando su pequeño minino guía comenzaba a darle un sermón. Para cualquier persona normal, esto sería bastante raro. Pero esa situación no era normal, el no era normal y por su puesto ese pequeño gato de dorado pelaje, tampoco era normal.

—Solo estoy diciendo que deberías tomar tus estudios más en serio—Dijo Arión—No puedes vivir de lo que ganas en un trabajo de medio tiempo y de lo que te da tu madre—Continuo el minino—Es necesario que sea un profesionista. Luchar contra la oscuridad, no te asegura un sueldo.

El chico se giro para encarar al gato que caminaba detrás de él.

—Tengo muy claro que luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad no me da nada a ganar—Luego hizo una mueca de sarcasmo—Y si no te has dado cuenta, voy camino a clases.

—Solo me preocupo por ti…

—Lo sé—Contesto el chico con una sonrisa. Y camino aun más rápido.

— ¡Karél! —Grito el gato.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Si giro de nuevo.

— ¿Llevas tu almuerzo?

El chico se quedo congelado un momento, como analizando sus recuerdos.

—Claro que lo llevo, ahora debo correr o llegare tarde.

— ¡Adiós!

El chico paso una mano por sus alborotados y rojos cabellos. Cerró los ojos un momento y de repente algo se interpuso en su camino. Por la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró de frente con un par de hermosos ojos azules y el peso de otra persona sobre si mismo. Una chica rubia había caído encima de él.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo—No me fije por donde iba ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo que no puedo respirar—Con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que ella aun seguía encima de él— ¿Podrías moverte?

—Sí, sí, si—Dijo la chica brincando a un lado—Lo siento, voy tarde a clases, estaba corriendo y no te vi.

—También es mi culpa—Sonrió—También voy tarde y estaba distraído.

El chico se quedo un momento en silencio mientras miraba fijamente el par de ojos celestes. Algo en ella le parecía muy familiar. Estaba seguro que la conocía. ¿Pero de donde?

— ¿Seguro estas bien? —Sonrió la chica—Fue un golpe muy duro.

—Sí, todo bien…

La chica extendió su mano en un saludo.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino—La chica estrecho su mano con la de él.

—Un placer—Contesto él.

Serena miro su reloj.

—Lo siento, debo irme o llegare tarde—Dijo alejándose con paso acelerado.

Karél sonrió mientras veía a la chica de coletas correr. Se inclino para tomar su mochila del suelo, y en ese momento se percato de que una pequeña bolsa rosada había sido olvidada por la joven.

Reviso el contenido y vio su tarjeta de identificación.

"Serena Tsukino" "Universidad Juuban"

—Ella va en la misma universidad que yo—Se dijo a sí mismo un tanto extrañado.

Miro hacia atrás y vio al pequeño gato dorado parado en las ramas de un árbol. Su mirada era realmente rara y negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, debo ir a clases—Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

—No puede ser—Se quejo la chica rubia—He olvidado mi almuerzo en casa.

En ese momento su estómago dejo escapar un sonoro gruñido, lo que provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—Parece que estas hambrienta—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Serena se giro para mirar a su interlocutor. Delante de ella estaba el joven con el que había chocado por la mañana. Era un joven alto y de piel bronceada. Sus cortos cabellos rojos estaban desordenados con algunos mechones cayendo sobre el esmeralda de sus ojos.

—Sí, olvide mi bolsa junto con mi almuerzo en casa—Dijo con una mueca de resignación.

— ¿Una bolsa como esta? —El chico levanto la bolsa de color rosa.

— ¡Lo has encontrado! —Respondió ella con total felicidad.

—Si, después de nuestro accidente de en la mañana, lo dejaste olvidado. Por suerte estudiamos en el mismo lugar y decidí venir a buscarte en mi hora de receso. Y aquí estas.

— ¡Gracias…!—Serena trababa de recordar su nombre—No recuerdo tu nombre—Dijo un poco incomoda.

—Karél—Le sonrió—Karél Stevens.

—Un gusto de nuevo ¿Te gustaría compartir mi almuerzo?

—Yo…—Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas—Tengo mi almuerzo en la mochila.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todas las molestias—Le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

—Sera un placer Serena.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería, y minutos más tarde ya estaban sentado un frente al otro en un pequeña mesa.

— ¿No eres de Japón, cierto? —Pregunto la rubia, mientras mordía una papa frita.

—Supongo que mi acento me delata—Respondió comiendo una papa también.

—Solo un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón?

—Sólo un par de semanas. Crecí en los suburbios, en Iowa. No es exactamente el lugar más emocionante en la Tierra.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar en Japón?

—Bueno—Miro hacia el ventanal—Siempre he estado fascinado por la cultura japonesa. La historia, la comida. El anime—Sonrió—Supongo que simplemente me pareció una buena manera de salir de mi zona de confort. Ver y hacer algo nuevo y diferente, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido viajar por el mundo... Japón parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. En realidad ser aceptado en la universidad aquí definitivamente me ayudó bastante a tomar la decisión.

Serena miro al chico. Algo en sus palabras parecía raro, como estudiado. Como si fuera una respuesta ensayada. No sabía por qué, y decidió restarle importancia.

—Ingeniería Mecánica. ¿Y tú?

—Ciencia Política—Respondió ella—Ingeniería Mecánica, debe ser complicado.

—Bueno, como mi mamá siempre me dijo, las cosas fáciles no valen la pena—Dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia—Siempre he estado fascinado por saber cómo funcionan las cosas, por lo que me pareció una buena opción—Hizo un gesto hacia ella— ¿Por qué ciencia política? ¿Estás planeando una carrera como política?

—No, nada de eso. Me parecía muy interesante cuando llegó la hora de elegir lo que iba a hacer después de la escuela. Además, supongo que ser una especie de periodista o corresponsal político no parece un mal trabajo—Sintió un poco de vergüenza al haber dudado de la historia del chico, cuando ella misma estaba mintiendo. Aunque tampoco podía decirle que se preparaba para ser la futura reina de un mundo utópico llamado Tokio de Cristal.

—No pareces muy convencida—Dijo mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

—Para ser honesta, yo era un estudiante bastante normal. Fue sólo con la ayuda de mis amigas que pude mejorar mis calificaciones. Sin embargo... —Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—No tenía ni idea de qué hacer después de que me gradué. Mi novio, Darién... sugirió esta carrera como algo que me podría interesar. Y acertó.

—Parece que te conoce muy bien ¿Llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?

—Tres años—Respondió. Y a su mente llegaron todos lo momento que había pasado junto al pelinegro. Serena esperó a que hiciera otra pregunta. Pero él sólo asintió.

—Bien.

—Así que—Preguntó la rubia— ¿Ya conoces algo de la ciudad?

—Aun no, vivo a una cuadra de donde nos topamos por la mañana, solo conozco los alrededores. Tokio es una ciudad muy grande.

—En realidad vives demasiado cerca de la casa de Mako—Dijo Serena mas para si misma.

— ¿Mako?—Pregunto Karél.

—Oh—Sonrió—Mi amiga, Mako. Ella vive cerca de ti. Ella debe conocer los mejores lugares de la zona, sobre todo por la comida. Ella es una muy buena cocinera.

—Está bien. Yo no cocino—Respondió.

—Vives solo, ¿verdad? —Inquirió la joven de coletas.

—Si…

— ¿Qué es lo que comes?

—Bento, en su mayoría—Respondió el chico un poco sonrojado.

Serena dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

— ¿Solo te alimentas de bento?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Parecía un poco molesto—Hay gran variedad, con carne o verduras.

—No hay nada de malo Karél, pero sería bueno comer algo casero.

—No creo—Murmuro—Una vez incendie el agua. No pregunte como sucedió. Pero ese día me entere que la cocina no es para mí.

Serena dejo escapar otra carcajada, pero esta vez de manera escandalosa. Aquellas palabras le recordaban a sus amigas. Miro al chico y vio que a pesar de su irritación fingida, se estaba riendo también. Estaba a punto de platicarle de la vez que Minako quemó la cocina de Makoto, cuando su reloj hizo un sonido repentino.

—Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de una cita. Tengo que apurarme o no llegare—Se puso de pie abruptamente—Gracias por el almuerzo, Serena, fue muy divertido, eres una chica muy linda—Le guiño un ojo y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Un terrible sonrojo lleno las mejillas de la chica.

—Este ha un día extraño—Dijo mientras comía otra papa frita.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Karél hizo una mueca de molestia. Realmente había salido corriendo en cuanto sonó su comunicador. Arión podría ser un verdadero esclavista en ocasiones.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude—Dijo con molestia—Tokio es mucho más grande que los suburbios.

—Está bien—Arión suspiro— ¡Ahora mira! —Hizo un gesto hacia la calle.

El chico pelirrojo miro hacia la calle y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.

Era como si alguien hubiera excavado un agujero hacia otra dimensión. Un enorme agujero oscuro en medio de la calle. Algunos curiosos se reunían alrededor tomando fotos en sus teléfonos celulares. Un oficial de la policía intervino para ver de cerca, caminando alrededor de la extraña perturbación.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?—Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Creo que es una especie de portal—Respondió el minino—Parece algo que hubiera utilizado la reina Metallia para trasladarse de la Luna a la Tierra.

— ¿Metallia?—Pregunto el joven totalmente serio— ¿El reino de las Tinieblas? ¿Podrían atacar de nuevo?

—Destruiste la última de sus bases en Estados Unidos hace más de tres meses. Ellos estaban prácticamente paralizados... sin líder—Sacudió la cabeza—No, no creo que sean ellos. Ellos jamás utilizaron este tipo de portal antes.

—Supongo que no son ellos—Karél estuvo de acuerdo— ¿Quién más podría ser? —Miró a su tutor— ¿Alguien nuevo?

—Tal vez—Respondió Arión. Miraba a todos lados tratando de analizar todos los detalles. Su atención se enfoco en el oscuro portal—De lo que estoy seguro es que tiene que ver con la evidencia que tenemos hasta el momento.

De repente, una masa de color negro emergió del agujero golpeando la calle con la fuerza suficiente para romper el asfalto. La multitud retrocedió de inmediato. Aun así los flashes de las cámaras siguieron.

—Un enorme ser de aura oscura aparece en medio de la calle, y toda las personas tomando fotos ¡Increíble!—Se quejo el joven mirando a su amigo—Esto hace que sea muy difícil salvarlos, cuando ellos mismos insisten en ponerse en peligro.

La mirada de Karél siguió al oficial de policía mientras este se acercaba al objeto que ahora estaba incrustado en la calle.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Arión—Continuo el joven.

Arión asintió, claramente de acuerdo.

—Creo que será mejor que entre en acción.

—Esperaba que lo pidieras—En sus manos apareció una brillante espada. Símbolo y arma del Caballero Guardián de la Justicia. Sostuvo la espada en alto y cerró los ojos mientras se invocaba su poder.

— ¡Poder cósmico de Selene!

Una brillante aura plateada rodeo su cuerpo por completo. Una armadura de acero reluciente se materializó cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Una capa larga negra con detalles en dorado se desplego detrás de él. Entre sus rojos cabellos un casco en forma de tiara de tres puntas. La luz se desvaneció y Alpha, Caballero Guardián del Reino de la Luna, ahora se encontraba en el lugar de Karél.

En la calle, el oficial de policía se acerco con cautela a la oscura masa y dio un golpe con la punta de su bota. Un horrible crujido, como de huesos al romperse, lleno por completo el lugar. La masa exploto, revelando un ser de apariencia humanoide. El oficial dio un salto hacia atrás, pero la criatura de las sombra lo agarró por el tobillo y tiró de él hasta el suelo. En un instante, estaba encima de él; el hombre luchó entre sus garras, pero aquella creatura era demasiado fuerte para él. El hombre se puso rígido de repente, y al siguiente momento quedo totalmente inerte. Una extraña energía luminiscente comenzó a salir de su cuerpo a través de las garras de la creatura.

— ¡Esa es su energía de la vida!—Grito Alpha— ¡Se le está drenando!

Alpha corrió hacia la creatura y lanzo un fuerte golpe a la creatura, lanzándola varios metros en el suelo. El oficial cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Alpha levanto al hombre y lo llevo hasta donde estaban los curiosos.

—Ayuden a este hombre—Ordeno— ¡Y váyanse de aquí!

La sombra se puso de nuevo en pie. Pero no lo ataco, se quedo quieto, como si estuviera estudiándolo. Su forma era humanoide, como si fuera un hombre alto y delgado, pero totalmente desgarbado. Su cara, era un vacío negro sin rasgos. Sus brazos parecían normales, pero sus dedos parecían garras de una especie de ave de rapiña; largos y perversamente curvos.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de... Youma de sombras? —Murmuró Alpha.

El youma saltó sobre él con una velocidad sorprendente. Alpha apenas logró esquivar los golpes con rápidos movimientos de su espada, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. A pesar su apariencia translúcida, aquel maldito era fuerte y definitivamente sólido.

Alpha lanzo una rápida estocada con su espada, pero el youma lo esquivo fácilmente. El joven realmente sorprendido apretó los dientes. El youma era rápido y ágil, eso era una mala combinación.

Volvió atacar, pero esta vez mantuvo una postura defensiva. Sería casi imposible golpear a ese maldito youma, solo a la ofensiva. Sin embargo el oscuro ser era demasiado rápido.

El youma lanzo un zarpazo y Alpha se deslizo hacia la izquierda. Escucho el rechinar de las garras del youma sobre el metal de su armadura. Cerca, demasiado cerca como para sentirse cómodo. La única manera seria tomarlo por sorpresa.

Alpha sostuvo su espada ante él, firme e inquebrantable, esperando que el youma atacara de nuevo. El oscuro ser lo rodeaba, como si fuera una bestia acechando a su presa.

Alpha dejo bajo su espada lentamente, fingiendo dolor en su hombro izquierdo. En ese momento el youma se lanzo al ataque. Había mordido el anzuelo. Espero a que el youma estuviera cerca y en el último segundo, giró a la derecha esquivando el ataque y blandió su espada en una corte alto. Un alarido de dolor escapo del youma, mientras la espada lo atravesaba de un lado a otro. Una sustancia, como si fuera un humo espeso, salió de la herida del youma.

La oscura sustancia se movió en el suelo hacia el portal. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el oscuro portal se redujo en la nada, dejándolo varado.

Alpha sonrió.

—No vas a ninguna parte, amigo—Levanto su espada sobre la cabeza, enfocando su energía en la cuchilla. Esta comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada.

—Espada Celestial—Murmuro el caballero.

Un haz de energía en forma de media luna plateada salió disparado hacia el youma. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo. Alpha observó con satisfacción como el youma se convertía en polvo.

Los plausos estallaron entre los espectadores reunidos. Una joven corrió hacia él, con micrófono en mano y un camarógrafo detrás de ella

" _Mierda, una periodista. No es bueno"_

— ¿Puedes decirnos quién eres y de dónde vienes? ¿Qué era esa cosa y cómo hiciste todo eso? ¿Está asociado con las Sailor Senshis? ¿Dónde están?

Alpha miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. Al no encontrar ninguna, hizo lo único que podía pensar. Levanto su espada, concentrando su energía, generando una gran estallido de luz, y en un parpadeó, había desaparecido del lugar.

—Supongo que teletransportarte en medio de toda la gente fue una excelente salida…—Comento Arión en tono sarcástico.

Karél estaba sentado en el sofá, delante de el en el televisor la noticia del ataque ocupaba todos los noticieros.

" _Héroe misterioso"_

" _Guardián de la justicia"_

Entre otros tantos nombres que los periodistas le habían puesto. Usando el poder de su aura se teletransporto hacia la calle oscura donde Arión lo esperaba; parecía un lugar más seguro en el momento.

Karél suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Lo siento—Dijo mirando a su tutor—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de los reporteros, hasta que todo había terminado.

—No es tu culpa—Respondió el minino—Tokio tiene una población mucho más densa en relación a los suburbios. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien nos descubriera. Sin embargo no pensé que sería tan rápido ¿Qué piensas de esa creatura?

—No lo sé…—Medito unos segundo sobre los hechos—Era muy rápido y exageradamente ágil—Señalo la televisión—Mira aquí, lance una estocada y la esquivo muy fácilmente. Cuando se giró hacia mí, atacando más fuerte, apenas podía mantener su ritmo.

—Lo hiciste bien, sobre todo cuando fingiste que estabas herido—Arión miraba la pantalla—Cuando se dio cuenta que era un engaño, fue muy tarde.

—No fue muy honorable—Respondió el chico pasándose una mano por los mechones rojos de su cabello.

—Ser honorable no tiene sentido si estás muerto—Arión lo miro—Hiciste lo que deberías para proteger a las personas.

—Lo sé…—Se enfoco de nuevo en las imágenes de la batalla—Fue muy estúpido al final... tal vez lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguir órdenes, pero no para tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

— ¿Algún tipo de explorador, para tantear el terrero?

—Tal vez—murmuró Karél—Fuera lo que fuese, nunca he visto antes un youma con ese tipo de energía. Eso significa que es un nuevo enemigo.

—Esta ciudad podría estar en grave peligro—Arión miró al youma en la pantalla una vez más—Tenemos que encontrar a las Sailor Senshi.

" _Caballero medieval tiene una batalla contra monstruos en las calles"_

— ¿Qué? —Murmuro la rubia mientras veía el video de la batalla. Un pequeño gato blanco se situó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuándo sucedió? —Inquirió preocupado.

—Hoy, después de 13:00—Respondio Minako—Me pregunto ¿quién es? —La chica se giro para ver a su tutor. Y vio como Artemis observaba aterrado la imagen en la pantalla— ¿Qué pasa Artemis?

—Minako... —Dijo con una seriedad impropia de el—Debemos avisar a los demás sobre ahora mismo.

— ¿Quién es el Artemis? —Pregunto la rubia. Algo le decía que su tutor conocía la identidad del caballero.

—Es un Caballero Guardián…Y si él está aquí, solo puede significar que la princesa de la Luna está en peligro.

 **Primer capítulo…**

 **Estoy ansioso de retroalimentación, ya que este es mi primer intento.**

 **Si te ha gustado, por favor hágamelo saber. Si no, también. La crítica constructiva siempre es de agradecer.**


	2. El Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: El Encuentro.**

El viento soplaba frio en el Templo Hikawa. En el cielo las estrellas las estrellas brillaban alrededor de la Luna llena.

La joven reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna se estremeció al sentir el frio aire de la madrugada en la piel. Se abrazo a si misma frotando sus manos en sus brazos. Algunos mechones de su rubio cabello se movían al son del viento.

" _Caballero"_

Pensó. Ese nombre le evocaba una rara sensación. Miro a su alrededor y vio a sus guerreras; sus amigas.

Minako las había llamado de emergencia. Artemis y Luna habían estado hablado hace rato, sobre la batalla de esa tarde. Al parecer era algo muy grave ya que no podía esperar hasta otro día.

—Estúpidos Youmas…—Susurro en voz apenas audible—Ahora mismo debería estar en mi cama. No sufriendo una congelación.

— ¿Exactamente qué está pasando? —La voz de Makoto lleno el lugar—Es tarde, mañana tenemos clases.

Artemis la miro. Su semblante era realmente serio. Makoto pudo apreciar un brillo de miedo en la mirada del consejero lunar.

—Lo siento, pero esto no podía esperar—Miró a cada una de las chicas mientras hablaba—Eh de suponer que ya todas han visto las noticas de lo que sucedió por la tarde—Espero a que todos asintieran—Tenemos dos graves problemas—Dijo finalmente—Uno de ellos es la criatura de las sombras…—Su mirada se ensombreció aun mas—…El otro, es este misterioso hombre en armadura.

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto Amy inquieta.

—Él es llamado Caballero Guardián—Respondió—Y su presencia aquí es igual de preocupante, que el nuevo enemigo.

" _Caballero Guardián"_

Pensó la rubia de coletas de nuevo. Aquel titulo ahora estaba completo. Aquel titulo le resultaba familiar.

" _Lo he escuchado antes, o por lo menos Serenity lo hizo en el pasado"_

La vida de Serenity aun era un misterio para ella en ocasiones… Había cosas que no recordaba totalmente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No sabía si fue debido al frio del ambiente o las sensaciones que le provocaba escuchar aquel nombre.

" _Caballero Guardián"_

Aquel nombre en verdad le provocaba algo de melancolía.

— ¿Serena? —La llamo Reí, tenía el ceño fruncido con algo de preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

Serena levanto la mirada y la fijo en los ojos amatista de su amiga.

—Si…—Sonrío—Solo estoy cansada.

—Sí, todos lo estamos—Contesto la sacerdotisa. De alguna manera sabia que algo más sucedía a su princesa. Más no insistió con el tema.

—Serena…—La llamo Luna— ¿Tienes algo más que añadir?

—No…—Dijo sin ningún tono en particular—Continúen.

—Sabemos que esta creatura de las sombras en una amenaza—Continuo el tutor gatuno.

—Criaturas, plural—Corrigió Amy, revisando su pequeño computador azul—La policía ha confirmado tres ataques en diferentes puntos. Se habla de creaturas similares a la del ataque del centro—Hizo una pausa—Nueve personas han sido hospitalizadas con fatiga extrema. Dos de ellos con lesiones graves.

—Así que realmente está sucediendo—Makoto dejo escapar un suspiro—Después de todo este tiempo, ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo.

—Aunque cuatro ataques separados en diferentes lugares—Comento Amy—Es una estrategia diferente, no parece ser un enemigo como los anteriores.

Minako cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Son originales, supongo—Sonrío. Y al siguiente momento tomo de nuevo una actitud seria—Lo que realmente importa es que nos tomaron desprevenidos—Miro a sus amigas—No volvimos cómodos con nuestras vidas normales. Tanto que olvidamos quiénes somos y que tenemos una misión.

Serena escucho las palabras de la líder de sus guerreras. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad del firmamento. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño. Aquellas palabras habían hecho eco en sus propios sentimientos.

" _Tanto que olvidamos quiénes somos y que tenemos una misión"_

Desde que termino la batalla con Galaxia, ella había disfrutado de ser una adolescente normal. Todas ellas lo habían hecho. Tener una vida normal. Se habían olvidado de las batallas, de los enemigos y de todo ese sufriente. Y por su arrogancia y egoísmo, muchas personas habían sido lastimadas.

— ¿Cómo dejamos que esto ocurriera?—Sus estaban llenos de lagrimas— ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser los que luchábamos por la justicia?—Miro a sus amigas—Somos las Sailor Senshi. Se supone que debemos ser algo mejor que esto—Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas— ¡Nueve personas están en el hospital, porque no lo vimos venir!—Su tono de voz se había vuelto más alto.

Luna sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Serena, no había ninguna advertencia. Ninguno de nosotros tenía alguna razón para sospechar que un ataque iba a venir. No se puede culpar a sí mismas para esto.

—Yo…—Agacho la mirada—Estaba tan cómoda con la vida de una chica normal. Cuando vino este ataque me sentí molesta, por tener que volver a ser Sailor Moon. Y ahora nueves personas están en el hospital—Levanto la mirada para encarar a Luna—Eso sí es mi culpa.

—Todas lo hicimos—Makoto puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Todas olvidamos fácilmente nuestra misión como guerreras para tomar la vida de personas normales—Reí asintió de manera solemne.

—No volverá a pasar—Un fuego azul brillo en los ojos de Serena—Nadie más volverá a resultar herido, no mientras yo sea Sailor Moon.

—Te apoyo—Respaldo Amy—Programare mi computador para buscar cualquier tipo de alteración de energía.

—Yo buscare en las llamas del fuego sagrado—Rei asintió—Se revelara algo acerca de este enemigo.

—Ya que tenemos un plan—Minako se levanto de su lugar—Es tiempo de que nos digas Artemis ¿Quién es este Caballero Guardián? ¿Es amigo o enemigo?

— ¿Qué es exactamente un Caballero Guardián?—Pregunto Amy.

Luna estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando fue interrumpida.

—Yo lo hare—Dijo Artemis—Es algo que ocurrió en el pasado Milenio de Plata.

Todos miraron al consejero lunar.

—Hace varios siglos—Comenzó a relatar—El reino de la Luna de Plata fue fundado por una mujer la primera reina de la Luna: Selene. Ella consolido todos los planetas fundando el Milenio de Plata. Durante mucho tiempo ella llevo al reino a un estado de paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que un día ella murió, en su cuerpo mortal, y ascendió mas allá en un estado de Diosa. En esos tiempos no existían las guerreras Senshis. La protección de reino se había basado en una orden creada directamente por la Diosa Selene. Los Caballeros Guardines. Guerreros que renunciaron a su pasado y su nombre y tomaron un juramente delante de su Diosa. Honor, Justicia Y fe, son las tres virtudes de los caballeros.

Todos escuchaban atentos las palabras de Artemis.

—Selene les otorgó un poder extraordinario a cambio de sus juramentos. Cada Caballero Guardián ya era un hábil como guerrero, pero con la bendición de Selene detrás de ellos se convirtieron en opositores terribles en la batalla. Su armadura era fuerte, las armas podrían generar ataques mágicos de la misma manera que las Senshi.

Makoto se levanto de su asiento.

— ¿Todos con ellos suena bastante fantásticos, por que nos preocupaos entonces?

— Para responder a eso, relatare lo que paso el día que el Milenio de Plata fue destruido.

— ¡Espera! —Se quejo Serena—Los guerreros existieron en el tiempo de los Dioses y la caída del Milenio fue siglos después ¿Acaso ellos son inmortales?

—No, en absoluto—Intervino Luna—Cuando un Caballero Guardián moría en batalla, los dos restantes se encargaban de buscar a un guerrero elegido para ser su sucesor. Este sucesor tomaría el juramento ante Selene, y se le concedería el mismo poder que el Caballero anterior a él.

—Como un titulo ceremonial—Asintió Reí—Múltiples hombres en el papel, pero un solo caballero Guardián en toda la historia del Milenio de Plata.

—Correcto.

— ¿Que paso con ellos?—Pregunto Serena. Por alguna razón aquel tema la hacía sentir triste.

—Los Caballeros Guardianes, que servían al último Milenio de Plata—Artemis trato de cuidar muy bien las palabras—Ellos se rebelaron contra la reina Serenity…ellos trataron de asesinarla—Dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué?— Exclamo Serena— ¿Por qué?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

No sabemos. Artemis y yo fuimos a la Cámara de Oración para encontrar a la Reina Serenity. Cuando llegamos…—Luna miro a Serena—Ella estaba sola y los tres Caballeros Guardianes yacían muertos en el suelo.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Mi madre los mató?

—Ella no dijo nada—Respondió Artemis—Solo que los Caballeros habían entrado en la cámara de oración y exigieron que entregara el Cristal de Plata. La reina estaba demasiado preocupada con el ataque de Metallia y concentrada en usar el Cristal para protegerlos a ustedes.

—El Cristal de Plata es una entidad que reacciona a los ataques—Explico Amy—Tal vez el protegió a la reina. Hemos visto cosas similares cuando Serenity ha estado en peligro.

—Eso es cierto—Asintió la rubia—Simplemente no puedo imaginar a mi madre asesinando a alguien.

—No importa lo que hubiera pasado—Hablo Makoto—Lo importante es que uno de ellos está aquí, tal vez busque una venganza.

—Pero…—Intervino Reí— ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿El también revivió por el poder del Cristal de Plata?

—No lo sé—Admitió Artemis—Tal vez él no estaba muerto, y de alguna entro en alguna de las capsulas de la Luna. Las mismas capsulas que nos mantuvieron con vida a Luna y a mí. En cualquier caso, la armadura es inconfundible. El es definitivamente un Caballero Guardián, y hasta que podamos determinar su verdadera lealtad, debemos tratarlo como una amenaza. Por la seguridad de la princesa.

— ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño?—Preguntó Serena, en un susurro.

—Venganza…—Respondió Minako—Si la reina de la Luna los asesino…Tal vez el busca venganza en sus descendientes.

—No estoy seguro que el realmente quiera hacer daño a la princesa—Se apresuro a responder Artemis—Solo que debemos tener precaución hasta saber qué es lo que busca realmente.

—No te preocupes por él, Serena—Makoto se acerco hasta su amiga—Si él intenta algo, lo golpearé tan fuerte—Apretó sus nudillos generando pequeñas chispas—Que se arrepentirá de estar vivo en esta época.

—Mako tiene razón, nosotras te protegeremos—Minako sonrió con confianza.

—Tengo mi computador configurado—Anuncio Amy—Si detecta alguna alteración de energía, se lo comunicare de inmediato a todos.

— ¡Excelente!—Makoto sonrió—Sailor Júpiter ya quiere patear algunos traseros.

—No seas tan ansiosa por luchar—Advirtió Luna—No sabemos nada acerca de estas criaturas de sombras. Debemos tener cuidado—Hizo una pausa—Debemos avisar a las Outers.

—Pero ellas atacan todo lo que tienen a la vista—Se quejo Minako.

—Hablare con ella—Respondió Serena—Aun así no creo que debamos alertarlas hasta saber qué es lo que pasa. Esas creaturas… aun las podemos controlar nosotras.

Artemis se limitó a sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

—Tampoco podemos confiarnos. No me preocupan las creaturas de sombras—Su semblante era preocupado—Si no, quien las mando a atacarnos. Debemos investigar más. Aun así tengan mucho cuidado.

—Tenemos un plan. Vamos a terminar aquí, para que puedan dormir un poco—Comento Luna.

Serena echó un último vistazo a sus amigas. Makoto y Minako se despidieron sonrientes. Amy un poco seria pero también feliz de descansar.

—No permitiré que nadie te lastime—Reí se acerco hasta su princesa. Sus bellos ojos amatista brillaban como el fuego—Revisare el fuego sagrado, descubriré a este enemigo—Su semblante siempre serio, se suavizo un poco al mirar a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias Rei—Susurro Serena.

Aquel hombre miraba la ciudad desde uno de los grandes edificios. Aunque el frio era realmente insoportable, no parecía afectarlo en lo absoluto. Sus ojos miraban con curiosidad todo el paisaje. Era la primera vez que estaban en un lugar tan "Extraño" como ese.

No le gustaba ese mundo de cristal, acero, torres de hormigón y luces fluorescentes. Ese lugar carecía de corazón... Aquellas edificaciones no tenían alma. Su lugar de origen era diferente. Su casa. Un lugar que ya no existía, que se había perdido mil años en el pasado.

Pasó su fría mirada azul por una de las muchas tiendas de la ciudad. La fascinación de este mundo con la acumulación de bienes materiales le divertía mucho. Esa tienda en particular vendía "Televisores; pantallas de crudo que mostraban imágenes con sonido". Hizo una pausa, al captar una imagen familiar en una de las pantallas.

Un hombre en armadura de acero, blandiendo una espada y peleando con un oscuro monstro.

—Alpha... —Gruño.

El viento movió la oscura capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Debajo de esta se pudo apreciar el brillo metálico de una armadura.

—Alpha, está vivo en esta era. La venganza que siempre he anhelado ahora será realidad—Susurro, mientras las sombras lo rodeaban desapareciendo del lugar.

Makoto entró en el Crown, y camino directo hacia la zona de videojuegos. Tenía tanta energía reprimida que necesitaba asesinar a algunos cuantos enemigos virtuales. Su caminar se detuvo cuando escucho un familiar risa.

Giro su mirada y pudo observar a su rubia amiga de coletas en una de las cabinas de juegos. Y estaba sentada acompañada de un chico.

" _¿Quién es él?"_

Se pregunto mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

— ¡Mako! —Grito la rubia al ver a la castaña.

—Hola—Saludo Makoto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mako?—Preguntó Serena.

—Pensé en jugar un rato el juego de Sailor V. Por los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Definitivamente deberíamos jugar! —Exclamo Serena con emoción.

Sin embargo la atención de la castaña estaba en el joven sentado frente a ellas. Un extraño chico de cabellos rojos.

— ¡Oh! Mako, el es Karél.

Él sonrió cortésmente y le tendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo—Ella tomó su mano y la estrechó. El agarre fue muy firme. Los profundos ojos esmeralda de ella se encontraros con los de el.

— ¡Hurra! —Grito Serena ajena al encuentro visual de sus amigos—Solo faltan tres de mis amigas por conocer.

—No serás feliz hasta que me haya reunido con todos tus conocidos—Karél le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

— ¡No todos! Sólo mis mejores amigas!

Makoto frunció el ceño mientras Serena continuaba hablando. Ese tipo era bastante extraño y parecía que él y Serena ya eran grandes amigos. La confianza entre ellos era demasiada.

—Serena ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —Makoto lanzo una ruda mirada al chico—A solas.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Karél se puso de pie.

—Me disculpan, iré al sanitario—Comento el chico y se alejo de ellas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto ella un tono molesto.

Serena parpadeó lentamente, parecía confundida.

—Salir con dos de mis amigos—Respondió.

—Oh, amigo, ¿verdad? He oído la forma en que ustedes platican ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo conoces?

La rubia frunció el ceño. Algo en las palabras de Makoto no le agradaba.

—Hace tres días—Serena le regreso la mirada ofendida—Y no me gusta lo que insinúas.

— ¿Acaso peleaste con Darién de nuevo?—Pregunto finalmente la castaña.

La mirada que Serena le lanzo, era indescriptible. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

—Lo siento, yo…—Makoto recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntas y todo lo que Darién y Serena habían hecho para estar juntos. Recordó también como su princesa siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su amistad incondicional a todos.

—Es mi amigo…—Dijo la rubia sonriendo—Yo jamás dejaría a mi Darién.

—Lo sé—Y abrazo a su pequeña amiga.

—Aunque he de admitir que Karél es muy atractivo—Sonrió la rubia.

—Sí, me recuerda a mi primer amor—Suspiro la castaña.

Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su comunicador emitió un pequeño pitido. Rápidamente lo encendió y en pantalla apareció el rostro de Amy.

—Hay variaciones de energía en un punto de la ciudad—Dijo sin mas preámbulos—He enviado las coordenadas.

—Estoy con Mako, vamos para en este momento—Respondió Serena.

Estaban por salir del lugar, cuando el chico de cabellos rojos las intercepto.

— ¿Ya se van?

—Ah…—Serena se quedo congelada—…Me olvide…sobre…un pendiente…Mako me recordó…Tenemos que irnos—Sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

Makoto puso los ojos en blancos. Que excusa más tonta. No había manera de que él se creyera eso. Sin embargo el chico solo sonrió.

—Debe ser importante, espero que todo esté bien.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por la actitud del joven pelirrojo.

—Si…—Respondió la rubia—Nos vemos luego Karél.

En cuanto las chicas se fueron, el tomo su mochila.

—Supongo que eso fue muy oportuno, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer—Susurro para si mismo.

— ¿Qué clase excusa fue esa?—Preguntó Makoto.

—Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Después de tantos años de ser una Sailor Senshi, pensé que serías mejor en inventar excusas.

El comunicador sonó de nuevo interrumpiendo la conversación.

— ¿Dónde demonios están?—La voz de Venus sonaba agitada al otro lado del comunicador—Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.

—Estamos cerca, mantenlos ocupados—Respondió Serena.

— ¡Lo estoy intentando!—Grito Venus, desapareciendo de la pantalla.

— ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!

El brillante haz dorado dio de lleno en el pecho del oscuro youma. Una explosión de humo lleno por completo el lugar. En medio de todo el caos Venus escucho gruñir al youma. Aun estaba vivo.

Se lanzo directo al youma y le dio una patada en costado derecho, lanzando al suelo. En verdad esas creaturas eran rápidas. Pero había tenido enemigos más fuertes en el pasado. Estaba segura de que si mataba a eso Youmas, la energía regresaría a las personas.

Estaba por dar otro golpe al youma caído. Cuando un terrible dolor le llego de su costado izquierdo. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a la herida y su guante se tiño de carmesí. Su ceño se frunció por el dolo que experimentaba.

Sin darse cuenta dos Youmas mas había aparecido a través del portal.

Los Youmas se acercaron a ella en un rápido movimiento.

— ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La poderosa cadena de luz atrapo a uno de los Youmas, pero el otro logro esquivarla. El Youma atrapado, lanzo un gruñido de dolor, mientras era desintegrado por el poder de luz.

Venus sintió un fuerte mareo y miro la herida, y vio como la sangre manaba manchando su uniforme. Levanto la mirada y vio en la cima de uno de los edificios una figura enfundada en una brillante armadura.

—Es el…—Susurro. Mirando al Caballero Guardián.

Pero de pronto un golpe la lanzo algunos metros en el suelo. El youma salto encima de ella. Estaba a punto de lanzarle otro ataque. Venus miro en dirección al Caballero,

El segundo youma se dirigió atacarla.

Venus miro hacia uno de los edificios y lo vio inmóvil. El Caballero permanecía inmóvil mientras el youma la atacaba. Resignada cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

— ¡Espiral del Corazón!

Un poderoso bólido rosado en forma de corazón, dio de lleno en el Youma desintegrándolo por completo.

— ¿Ningún discurso de entrada? —Dijo Venus débilmente mirando a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon corrió hasta donde estaba su compañera. Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver la herida en su costado.

—Estas herida…—Dijo preocupada.

—No voy a mentir... no me siento muy bien en este momento—Sonrió—Pero voy a sobrevivir. ¿En serio…ninguna frase de entrada?

Sailor Moon la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Estás herida y sangrando ¿Y te preocupas por mi discurso?

—Ya han pasado dos años! Yo estaba muy entusiasmado con ella. En el nombre de la luna, y todo eso. Material inspirador!"

Sailor Moon no pudo evitarlo, y se rió a pesar de la situación.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo la próxima vez.

—Chicas…—Hablo Júpiter—El portal aun sigue abierto.

Mercury y Mars llegaron junto con el grupo, lucían realmente agotadas.

— ¿Están bien?—Pregunto de inmediato Mercury.

—Venus esta herida—Dijo Sailor Moon.

Mercury se acerco para tratar de curar un poco la herida con un poco de energía.

— ¡Mars! —Grito Júpiter, atrapando a la pelinegra antes de que callera al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Sailor Moon.

—El portal—Respondió Mars—Irradia una energía maligna, ira y odio. Eso me debilito.

El portal se fue haciendo pequeño hasta que despareció por completo.

— ¿Chicas?—Susurro Venus—No miren atrás, pero tenemos compañía.

Sailor Moon giro la mirada, y lo vio. El Caballero Guardián estaba parado encima de uno de los edificios, observándolas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?—Pregunto Mars.

—Desde luego, no ayudar—Júpiter gruñó— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?

—No estoy segura. Me di cuenta hace un rato.

—El no ayudo—Se quejo Júpiter—Desde mi punto de vista eso lo hace tan malo como esas creaturas—Miro directamente al Caballero— ¡Hey tu, ven aquí abajo!

El Caballero le sostuvo la mira y luego se giro y desapareció del lugar.

—Lo asustaste—Murmuro Sailor Moon.

— ¡Yo…!—Grito Júpiter—El solo se quedo hay parado viendo como Venus era atacada y herida. El no es nuestro amigo.

—El solo nos observaba—Continuo Mars—Tal vez estudiando nuestras técnicas de lucha.

—Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar—Interrumpió Mercury—En verdad necesito limpiar las heridas de Venus.

—Eso sería bueno—Venus sonrió, su piel estaba pálida—Yo podría tomar una siesta. De repente me siento muy débil.

Sailor Moon miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el guerrero.

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué luchar contra las sombras un día e ignorarlos el siguiente?"_

Ella suspiró, y volvió su atención de nuevo a sus amigas. Júpiter levanto a Venus, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la rubia. Sailor Moon miró hacia donde el portal había estado. Al menos estas sombras no parecían muy difíciles de combatir. Fueron casi demasiado fáciles de derrotar.

—Esto fue muy simple—Se volvió hacia Mars.

Marte asintió lentamente.

—Tres Youmas. Dos derrotados por Venus y uno por ti. El Caballero tuvo problemas para derrotar a uno solo—Miro el lugar donde estaban las cenizas de los Youmas —También pensé que sería más difícil.

—Algo me dice que esto es sólo el principio—Respondió la guerrera de la Luna.

Sin que se dieran cuenta a lo lejos, en la cima de otro de los edificios, un par de ojos frió como el hielo, observaba al pequeño grupo de Senshis.

Su real motivo de estar ahí, era enfrentar a su viejo amigo; Alpha. Sin embargo se había quedado observando el combate estudiando las técnicas. Pero algo lo había sorprendido. Un senshi de la Luna.

—Sailor Moon…—Murmuro—No sé quien seas, pero estas en lo correcto. Esto es solo el principio.

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, fue muy alentador para mí obtener una respuesta tan fantástica.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo dos.**

 **Un poco de historia sobre Karél y Arión. La protagonista sigue siendo Sailor Moon, y tengo planeado que sea un Serena X Darién…. Aunque quien sabe… Karél, puede estar interesado en la princesa de la Luna.**


	3. La Revelación

**Capitulo 3: La Revelación.**

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

Karél se encogió de hombros. Arión sonaba molesto y probablemente tenía razones para estarlo. Tenía que admitir que su primer encuentro con las Sailor Senshi no había sido exactamente como estaba previsto. Había llegado tarde, justo a tiempo para presenciar el ataque del youma a una de las senshis y como esta destruía a un par de los mostros de sombras. Y después para ver como Sailor Moon lanzaba un corazón gigante de color rosa, destruyendo al youma de sombras. Había pensado que lo mejor es retrasar su encuentro bajo las circunstancias del ataque a la senshi del amor. Por desgracia, mientras se preparaba para salir, fue descubierto, y Sailor Júpiter le gritó. Eso lo llevó a su situación actual.

—Lo sé…No fue la mejor forma.

—No solo—Arión estaba muy enojado— ¡Esto es un desastre!

—Exageras un poco—Dijo el chico.

— ¡Karél! —Grito el minino— ¡Por todos los dioses, esta situación haces que parezcas el enemigo!

— ¿Qué? —El chico palideció— ¡No…!

—Karél…—Arión lo miro seriamente—Piénsalo un momento. Ellas luchan contra los Youmas. Un youma hiere a una de ellas. Ella te descubre solo mirando. Tu no las ayudas. Por lo tanto tú eres el enemigo.

—No fue así como sucedió todo—Se defendió.

—Ellas no saben eso.

—Realmente lo hice mal…

Arión suspiró.

—Bueno...Entiendo que alejaras para dejarlas solas con la chica herida, y entiendo que no era un buen momento para presentaciones.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto el chico—Debemos encontrar a la princesa. Y para eso debemos hacer equipo con las senshis. Sailor Moon debe saber dónde está. Aunque espero que la próxima vez que me vea, no me lance un corazón rosa gigante.

— ¿Un corazón rosado gigante?

—Créeme, parecía bastante poderoso—Respondió.

—Déjalo a mí. Quizá pueda hacer contacto...llegar y explicar la situación.

Karél levantó una ceja.

— ¿Hacer contacto? ¿Cómo exactamente vas a hacer eso?

—Por eso te dije que me lo dejaras a mí. Todavía tengo que trabajar esa parte.

Karél se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad.

—Debemos hacerlo rápido. No creo que hayamos visto el último de esos monstruos de sombras.

La chica de azules cabellos salió de la habitación. Lucia agotada.

— ¿Cómo esta Mina?—Pregunto Serena.

Amy sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Ella está durmiendo. He limpiado la herida. Estará en reposo un par de días, pero va a estar bien.

—Las ventajas de tener un estudiante de medicina en el equipo—Agrego Makoto con una risa.

—Supongo que tuvimos suerte—Suspiro Serena.

—Lo que me sorprende—Amy se quedo pensando—Es como Mina, pudo ser tan imprudente en una batalla. No es su estilo de pelea.

Makoto se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el dormitorio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última batalla—Makoto se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el dormitorio—Mina dijo que sólo había un youma en el campo de batalla, los otros dos aparecieron después.

—Esto solo nos prueba que esas cosas son peligrosas—Reí negó con la cabeza—Debemos estar más unidas que nunca y luchar en equipo contra estos seres de sombras.

Serena asintió. Pensaba en los acontecimientos de la batalla. El Caballero se había quedado observando mientras Minako era herida. No había intentado ayudar. Tal vez Makoto tenía razón, esas no eran las acciones de un aliado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Mina?—Pregunto el gato blanco entrando en la sala.

—Ella va a estar bien—Aseguro Amy—Está durmiendo.

Artemis asintió y entro en la habitación. Luna se sentó junto a Serena.

— ¿Dónde está Reí?—Pregunto la tutora.

—Está meditando, en la habitación del fuego sagrado—Contesto Serena—Ella insistió en hacerlo en cuanto llegamos. Dijo que el portal estaba liberando energía de ira y odio puros.

—Además esa energía pareció afectarla directamente a ella—Agrego Makoto.

Un grito repentino las interrumpió.

—Reí…—Dijo de inmediato Serena poniéndose de pie. Y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde estaba la sacerdotisa.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y encontró a la chica de cabellos negros, parada en medio de la habitación. Sus ojos amatistas estaban opacos y fijos en el fuego.

—Rei, que ha pasado—Pregunto de inmediato Serena.

La sacerdotisa parpadeo varias veces, como saliendo del trance.

—Vi algo…—Respondió—Durante la meditación, pedí encontrar a nuestro enemigo—Su cuerpo se estremeció—Es una energía cargada de maldad…el me llamo "Lady Mars". Sabe quiénes somos. Jamás sentí tanto odio en una energía.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto Makoto.

—Todavía no sabemos mucho sobre el enemigo—Señalo Amy.

—Sabemos que nos odia—Agrego Makoto—Supongo que vendrá por nosotras pronto.

— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Serena? —Pregunto Luna.

Serena se quedo en silencio, mientras meditaba la situación. Ellos no sabían casi nada sobre el enemigo al que se enfrentaban. Su única pelea con las sombras había terminado rápidamente. ¿Qué deberían hacer a continuación?

—Tenemos que aprender todo acerca de estas criaturas de sombras. Sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades. Y si están siendo controlados por este ser lleno de odio.

—Esas son buenas ideas. Nuestro problema es que no sabemos cuándo ni dónde atacaran—Añadió Amy—Sus ataques hasta ahora parecen haber sido completamente al azar—Abrió su pequeño computador—No logro detectar algún patrón.

—Entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar su próximo ataque—Luna suspiró.

—A medida que ese miasma, esa bruma se acerco a mí—Agrego la pelinegra—Me pareció ver algo. Fue durante solo un instante. Un hombre con una armadura.

—Un Caballero Guardián…—Dijo Makoto con desdén.

Rei sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Pensé lo mismo al principio—Su ojos miraron una vez más las llamas—Es difícil de explicar. Pero no era el mismo hombre que vimos hoy.

— ¿Estás segura?—Presionó Makoto.

—Yo...no—Reí puso una mano se paso una mano por el cabello—No lo se. Solo es un presentimiento.

—Parece que estamos de vuelta al punto de partida—Makoto suspiró—Esperando que suceda un ataque.

—Tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado—Comento Reí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunto Serena.

—Piénsenlo un momento—Miro a sus amigas en ello—El Caballero, ha estado presente en ambos ataque ¿Qué pasa si él es la clave que nos falta?

Artemis frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo las sombras lo buscan a él?

—Tal vez—Murmuro la chica.

—No lo sé—Agrego Amy—Esos seres de sombras han atacado a gente normal. Tal vez buscan su energía vital como objetivo principal. Yo pensaría que el Caballero está siguiendo a las sombras para destruirlas.

—Lo cual, negaría la teoría, de que está aquí para dañar a Serena—Señalo Reí.

—Es solo una teoría—Se defendió Artemis—No es una prueba definitiva de que sea un enemigo.

—Estoy muy confundida—Susurro Serena.

—Estas criaturas de sombras son sin duda nuestros enemigos—Comento Makoto— El caballero Guardián, ha luchado en contra de estos seres. Pero nos dejo luchar solas contra los del segundo ataque.

—Puede que no este del lado de nadie—Reflexiono Reí—Tal vez el tiene sus propia misión.

—Por ahora, vamos a lo considerar como neutral—Sugirió Amy sugirió.

—De acuerdo—Contesto Serena. Y enfoco su mirada en las llamas del fuego sagrada. Deseaba poder ver en ellas como Rei. Pero sobre todo deseaba que pasara lo que pasara nadie resultara lastimado como había pasado con Mina.

Karél pasó junto a la sala de juegos. Miro a su interior a través del cristal y no vio a nadie conocido. Realmente no conocía a muchas personas. Los últimos dos días habían sido tranquilos.

" _¿Que estará haciendo Serena?"_

Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió de repente. Y sonrió en voz baja para si mismo.

" _¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, de repente comienzo a sentirme solo? De alguna manera, estar cerca de Serena, me hace sentir más vivo. Ella es tan enérgica, tan radiante"_

Saco su teléfono celular y marco un número. De repente sintió miedo, que le diría cuando contestara. Tal vez ella estaría ocupada. Tiene muchos amigos, además de su novio. Si ella debería estar ocupada. El teléfono daba tono, mientras él pensaba. De repente una voz al otro lado de la línea lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hola Karél!

—Hola…Serena—Dijo con torpeza—Me preguntaba si tu…si quisieras salir un rato.

—Oh…Espera un momento—Contesto ella.

Karél, escucho murmullos de fondo. Tal vez ella estaba con su novio ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Darién? Tal vez el pensara que quiero robarme a su chica.

—Claro—Respondió Serena—En este momento estoy algo ocupada ¿Pero te parece más tarde?

— ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—En el Crown—Sugirió ella.

—Por su puesto—Respondió el y termino la llamada. Suspiró y miró a la sala de juegos de nuevo—Bueno, eso es suerte. Yo ya estoy aquí.

Un poco más tarde, Serena entro en la fuente de sodas, pero no estaba sola, iba acompañada de una chica. Aunque ambas chicas compartían el mismo color dorado de cabello y celeste de los ojos, la otra chica tenía un aire diferente. Sus movimientos eran más gráciles, cargados de una sensualidad nata.

— ¡Karél!—Saludo Serena.

—Serena, que gusto verte—El chico se levanto y saludo a la rubia.

—Ella es mi amiga Minako—Señalo a la rubia de listón rojo.

—Minako…—Susurro aquel nombre, y extendió su mano, mientras se quedaba mirando los celestes ojos de la chica—Encantado de conocerte.

" _Qué demonios te pasa, hombre, estás actuando como un idiota"_

 _Pensó mientras la chica le devolvía el saludo de mano._

—Encantada…—Respondió ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa. Ella miro su rostro, era realmente atractivo.

—Fueron de compras—Afirmo el chico, viendo las bolsas de colores que ellas cargaban.

—Solo un poco de moda de primavera—Minako le guiño un ojo.

—No pensábamos comprar tantos—Suspiro Serena—Solo que, se sale de control.

Karél sonrió un poco. No pudo evitarlo. La intensa personalidad de Minako era contagiosa. Muy parecida al entusiasmo de Serena.

—Chicas voy por bebidas—Dijo él, levantándose de su asiento.

—Yo tomare una malteada de chocolate—Respondió Serena emocionada.

—Fresa, por favor—La voz de Minako, sonaba melosa.

—Perfecto, dos de chocolate y uno de fresa—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Mientras esperaba para las bebidas, miró de nuevo hacia la mesa. Las dos chicas estaban charlando animadamente, no estaba seguro de que hablaban. Minako captó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Serena le dio un codazo a su amiga.

El sonrió de nuevo, era agradable ser un chico normal, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. La chica detrás del mostrador colocado los dos vasos, y él los llevó de vuelta a la mesa.

—No te creo…—Susurro Serena.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto él.

—Nada—Se apresuro Minako, mirando a Serena—Gracias por las bebidas—Le sonrió una vez más— ¿Te has olvidado de alguien?

— ¿Eh? —Le tomó un momento a Karél recobrar el sentido— ¡Oh! Uh...Al parecer si—Sus mejillas están nuevamente rojizas.

" _Sólo porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote, como un idiota enamorado"_

Pensó mientras sentía un raro cosquilleo en el estomago.

— ¿Quieres compartir?—Ofreció Minako su bebida, sus labios brillaban con lo frio de la malteada.

Karél, sentía mucho calor en la frente y como su corazón latía a mil por hora. A pura fuerza de voluntad se las arreglo para mantener una actitud seria.

—La fresa no es mi sabor favorito—Respondió un poco nervioso, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Seguro? —Una gota de fresa murió en sus labios—Esta muy rico.

El chico se quedo embobado con aquella deliciosa visión.

— ¡Mina! —Serena sonrió—Eres una coqueta.

—Es solo diversión—Puso una cara de puchero— ¿No te molesta, verdad, Karél?

—No, no nada de eso—Estaba atontado con la chica rubia.

" _Incluso su puchero es hermoso" "¿Qué me está pasando?"_

—Ves…—Miro a su amiga—Todo está bien.

—Karél, lo siento por ella—Serena suspiro.

—Todo está bien, Serena—Respondió Karél.

La sensación de malestar en el estómago se hacía más fuerte. Algo andaba mal. No era posible que un pequeño enamoramiento provocara esto. Una sensación de alarma de encendió en sus sentidos. Se había sentido así antes, en el pasado. En la base del reino oscuro. Justo antes de….

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!—Se puso de pie de repente.

—Acabamos de llegar—Serena estaba confundida— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la ventana explotó hacia adentro. Miles de pequeños pedazos de vidrio volaron por todo el lugar.

Karél, quedo sorprendido al ver la reacción de las chicas. Ambas saltaron del lugar cayendo por debajo de la mesa a una enorme velocidad. Antes de que pudiera procesar aquella escena, una masa negra se estrelló contra él arrojando al suelo.

Los clientes habituales de la sala de juegos corrían las puertas, gritos y chillidos llenaban el aire. Karél vio las dos rubias, debajo de una de las mesas, ambas lo miraban preocupadas. Trato de gritarles que tuvieran cuidado, pero fue muy tarde.

Una segunda sombra se abalanzo sobre ellas por detrás. La sombra jalo a Serena por una de sus largas coletas lanzándola en el aire. Al momento Minako salto para atrapar a su amiga antes de que callera al suelo. Una vez más, Karél se maravilló de sus reflejos.

Su atención volvió a la batalla, cuando la primera sombra cayó encima de él, y lo ataco con sus garras. Karél se movió rápidamente y giro en el suelo hacia un lado.

Miro de nuevo hacia las chicas, y vio como Minako sacaba un extraño objeto naranja brillante. Serena estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Minako estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la sombra la ataco y la lanzo en el suelo. El objeto brillante cayo a varios metros de ella.

La sensación de malestar en el estómago había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazada por rabia. Esas chicas eran sus amigas. No había tenido verdaderos amigos en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas malditas cosas a hacerles daño?

La segunda sobra estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo al par de chicas.

—Serena…—Murmuro Minako, mientras miraba a su amiga en el suelo.

Un rayo de energía oscura fue disparado por el ser de sombras, pero antes de que el impacto llegara a ellas, algo se interpuso.

Minako miro hacia delante y vio a Karél parado delante de ellas. En sus manos sostenía una brillante espada de plata.

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!—Grito mientras un aura plateada lo envolvía.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Y se sorprendió ante la escena su nuevo amigo estaba frente a frente contra dos de las criaturas de sombras. ¿El se había transformado? ¿Estaba soñando? El dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza parecía confirmar que estaba despierta.

—Karél es... —No pudo terminar la frase—No puede ser...

Minako asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

El caballero se lanzó hacia delante y cortó rápidamente el brazo de una de las sombras. La segunda sombra aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar mientras él estaba distraído con la primera sombra. Lo atrapo del brazo, enterrando sus garras en la armadura y lo arrojo al suelo.

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para moverse, y miro a Minako.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió Minako—Esta es la segunda vez que una de esas cosas me derriba. Mi pluma de transformación cayó al suelo—Dijo buscándola con la mirada—Artemis me mataría si la pierdo de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo? —Pregunto Serena.

— ¡No es el momento ni el lugar, Serena! —Minako desvió la mirada.

—Ese debe ser el portal por el que vinieron—Serena miro el oscuro portal en uno de los extremos.

Antes de Minako pudiera responder, oyó el estrépito de cristales rotos. El Caballero Guardián voló a través de otra de las ventanas de la sala de juegos, aterrizando en medio de la calle. De inmediato se giro hacia las chicas.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Fuera de aquí!—gritó— ¡No es un lugar seguro!" Se inclinó para recuperar su espada, y se dirigió hacia el youma sombra en el suelo.

Ellas estaban a punto de decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas por una esfera negra de energía que salió disparada del portal. La esfera golpeó al Caballero en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo. La esfera se transformo en una masa oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma. Era más alto que las sombras normales. Su cuerpo era más grande y macizo.

Serena se puso de pie, y Minako se unió a ella. Ella echó un vistazo a la situación y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Se que Artemis dijo que él es un potencial enemigo, pero también es mi amigo—Murmuro Serena—No podemos quedarnos al margen y ver como sale herido.

—Te apoyo—Minako Sonrió—Además es muy guapo.

Los ojos rojizos de la sombra gigante brillaron mientras observaba al Caballero. Un sonoro aullido salió de su boca al lanzarse al ataque. Las dos sombras más pequeñas también se lanzaron a la batalla.

— ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La poderosa cadena de luz atrapo a las dos sombras más pequeñas.

Alpha se giro para ver quien había interrumpido su batalla y pudo observar a las dos senshis rubias.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, estaban listas para la batalla.

 **¡Estoy deseando que lleguen comentarios y sugerencias. Son como siempre bienvenidos!**


	4. El Enemigo

**Capitulo 4: El Enemigo**

— ¡Eternal Sailor Moon!

— ¡Cristal de Venus!

Alpha; Caballero Guardián de la Justica, se quedó mirando con asombro, como el par de jovencitas se transformaban en un par de guerreras de la Luna. Todo estaba pasando tan lento. Se había dedicado a buscar Sailor Moon y simplemente se la había topado por accidente.

— ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La brillante cadena atrapo a dos de las sombras.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Grito la guerrera de la Luna— ¿No sabes que tres contra uno es injusto?

Alpha negó con la cabeza lentamente. Estaba soñando. Si eso debía ser, un sueño. Esto era demasiado extraño para ser real. Serena…Ella era Sailor Moon, y su amiga, Sailor Venus. El Caballero se había quedado inmóvil en medio de la batalla. Tenía su propia batalla interior.

Las chicas habían logrado distraer a las sombras atrayéndolas hacia ellas.

—Tal vez esto fue mala idea—Grito Venus esquivando un ataque.

—Comienzo a pensar lo mismo—Asintió Sailor Moon, saltado a un lado—El más grande tiene espadas en vez de manos.

—Debes tener cuidado, si te golpean duele mucho—Comento Venus, pasando una mano por su costado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Respondió la de la Luna.

La sombra mayor siguió a Sailor Moon, mientras las menores atacaban a Venus.

— ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Al igual que la primera vez, ella lanzo la dorada cadena hacia las sombras que se acercaban. Para su sorpresa, esta vez la esquivaron. Venus se vio obligada a saltar para evitar un nuevo ataque. Sin darse cuenta termino espalda con espalda con Sailor Moon.

— ¿Has tenido suerte?—Pregunto Venus.

—Es muy grande y rápido—Respondió Moon.

— ¿Quieres cambiar? —Ofreció Venus.

Sailor Moon giro la mirada para ver al par de sombras más pequeñas.

—Creo que por el momento me quedo con solo una.

—Mas diversión para mí—Respondió Venus. Mientras saltaba en el aire.

— ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!

El poderoso haz de luz brillante impacto de lleno en unas de las sombras desintegrándolo en el momento.

— ¡Rayo de la Luna Plateada!

Un brillante bólido plateado salió del cetro de Sailor Moon. Múltiples explosiones de energía arremetieron, golpeando a la mayor de las sombras

— ¿Qué? —Grito Sailor Moon.

La luz se había disipado y la sombra seguía intacta.

—Cuidado—Grito Venus.

Sailor Moon reaccionó al instante y se movió hacia un lado. La sombra cayó a suelo y se desintegró por el ataque que Venus había lanzado.

—Gracias—Murmuro Sailor Moon.

Sin que se dieran cuenta otra sombra salió del portal. Era más pequeña que las anterior y más esbelta. La sombra levanto sus manos y lanzo pequeños cristales negros en dirección de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon se giro en el momento que la ráfaga de cristal estaba ya encima de ella y nada pudo hacer para evitarla. Los pequeños cristales rozaron su piel haciéndole pequeñas heridas. Ella dejo escapar un grito de dolor cuando uno de los cristales se incrusto en su pierna. Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas al suelo debilitada.

La sombra lanzo una nueva ráfaga de cristales. Pero algo se interpuso.

Sailor Moon, pudo ver como una capa roja la cubría y como un joven de blanco antifaz se acercaba a ella.

—Te tardaste—Susurro.

—Estas herida—Contesto él, mirando su pierna.

—Esto bien…—Contesto ella.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Alpha había despertado de su trance y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la sombra de mayor tamaño. Sin embargo la sombra más pequeña seguía en pie.

—Esta es mía—Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.

— ¡Rayo de la Luna Plateada!

El rayo de luz dio de lleno en la pequeña sombra y la desintegro por completo.

—Supongo que esta fue más fácil—Dijo Venus acercándose a sus amigos.

— ¿Ese es el Caballero, del que hablaba Artemis?—Pregunto Tuxido Mask.

—Sí... —Contesto Sailor Moon—El Caballero es…—Se quedo un momento en silencio—Es…Karél.

Los ojos de Tuxido se abrieron enormes bajo su máscara.

— ¿Tu compañero de clases?

Ella asintió.

Mientras tanto Alpha seguía en la batalla. Esquivó un golpe de la sombra, y al mismo tiempo se las arreglo para girarse y lanzar una fuerte patada a su abdomen. Por la fuerza del impacto ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Espacio. Se giro blandiendo su espada, y envió una ráfaga de poder en forma de media luna. La sombra fue cortada en varios pedazos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

—Excelente batalla…—Siseo una voz.

Todos de giraron hacia el portal. Un vórtice giratorio de humo negro y cenizas surgió. Cuando este se desvaneció, revelo a un hombre joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos como hielo. Era alto, y de musculatura marcada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la impresionante armadura negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Alpha soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo. De inmediato reconoció la armadura. Una armadura similar a la de el…pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

El hombre sonrió.

—Soy el Caballero de las Sombras. Es sorprendente verlos a todos aquí.

— ¿Caballero? —Pregunto Venus y de inmediato giro la mirada hacia Alpha— ¿Es tu amigo?

—No…—Respondió el Caballero negro—…Aunque somos viejos conocidos.

Alpha frunció el ceño, todo aquello era confuso. La armadura de aquel hombre parecía igual que la suya. Estaba cubierta por sombras. Pero aun así era la armadura de un Caballero Guardián.

—Eres el de mi visión—Comento la senshi del fuego. Que se acercaba junto con la senshi del trueno y la del agua—Eres el que vi en el fuego sagrado.

Los fríos ojos del hombre se giraron hacia la guerrera de Marte.

—Lady Mars. Te has metido en cosas que no deberías. Has metido tus narices en cosas que no te importan—Susurro con voz tranquila.

— ¡Ya basta!—Grito Sailor Moon— ¿Tu eres quien controla a esas sombras?

—Son mis pequeños sirvientes—Asintió, mientras miraba a su alrededor, los restos de sus sombras—Parece que los subestime, son más fuertes de lo que solían ser en el pasado.

— ¿Nos conoces?—Sailor Moon palideció ¿Quién eres?

—Reconozco a la senshis…pero—Miro a Sailor Moon fijamente—Pero no a ti, eres una sorpresa. No recuerdo que la Luna tuviera su propia senshi ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto con real interés.

—Eso no importa—En el nombre de la Luna y la Tierra, ordeno que cesen sus ataques—Hablo con ese aire de magnificencia que pocas veces demostraba.

El oscuro Caballero, dejo escapar una leve carcajada. Aquel hombre irradiaba odio y maldad.

—Mi señor despertara dentro de poco—Continuo aquel hombre, ignorando las palabras de Sailor Moon—Y necesita energía…

— ¿Tu señor?—Inquirió Sailor Moon.

El hombre la miro con aquel par de hielos que eran sus ojos.

—No tienen que preocuparse por eso. Ninguno de ustedes estará vivo para ver su maravilloso ascenso—Se giro hacia Alpha—Nosotros debemos hablar.

Alpha lo miro. Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y un escalofrió en la espalda. Aquel hombre le era terriblemente familiar. Ese Caballero de sombras le recordaba algo pero no sabía que…

" _Del…"_

Aquel nombre le llego a la mente de manera inesperada.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Si tú controlas a estas sombras, entonces eres el enemigo.

—No sabes lo que dices…Tenemos mucho que charlar.

— ¡Yo no te conozco!—Grito. La presión es su cabeza se hacía insoportable.

Se lanzo hacia el guerrero negro con espada en mano. El choque de aceros resonó por todo el lugar. Los dos Caballeros quedaron frente a frente solo separados por sus espadas.

—Esto no cambiara los hechos—Su mirada se estrecho—No cambiara lo que hiciste.

—Cállate…—Murmuro Alpha.

—Ahora lo entiendo…—Siseo el Caballero Negro—Tienes su armadura y su espada, pero no eres él, no tienes el poder suficiente para serlo. Eres patéticamente débil—Sus labios se estiraron en un sonrisa—Alpha era el más fuerte de los Caballeros Guardianes…El me habría destruido con un solo ataque. Tu…—Su mirada estaba llena de desdén—…Tu en cambio, ni siquiera eres digno de mi tiempo.

Expulso todo el poder de su aura y lanzo a Alpha varios metros en el aire. El Caballero cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de humo.

El Caballero negro, solo se giro y camino de nuevo hacia el portal.

—Disfruten el tiempo que les queda. La próxima vez no seré tan misericordioso—Y desapareció junto con el portal.

Alpha se quedo mirando el lugar donde había estado el portal. La cabeza le dolía horrores, un profundo palpitar en la sien. No podía recordar del todo quien era ese hombre. De repente algo más le llego a la mente…Se giro para verla a ella.

—Tu…—Dijo mientras miraba a Sailor Moon—Eres tu…

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. La cuatro senshis se puso alrededor de su líder. Tuxido Mask pasó una mano por el hombro de Sailor Moon. En un momento los ojos de Alpha se encontraron con los de Venus, pero ambos los desviaron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? —Pregunto él.

Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No lo sé…—Contesto ella—Realmente no lo sé.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto Mars.

—El Caballero Guardián de la Justicia, es Karél—Respondió Tuxido.

— ¿Estás diciendo Karél...—Se apresuro Júpiter—El tipo que apareció de la nada hace un par de semanas. Es el Caballero Guardián que nos ha mantenido en alarma?

—Si…—Respondió Sailor Moon.

—Esto es muy sospechoso—Continuo Júpiter.

Alpha dio un paso hacia adelante, buscando apoyo. Pero la respuesta lo dejo congelado. Sailor Moon dio un paso atrás, como asustada. De inmediato Tuxido dio un paso adelante y se puso frente a ella.

Alpha dio un paso atrás y levanto las manos en símbolo de paz.

—Yo no voy a hacerte daño, Sailor Moon. Por el contrario, he estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo—Sus palabras estaban llenas de un sentimiento de nostalgia.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —Susurro ella, en el mismo tono.

Las palabras lo hirieron como un puñal en el pecho.

—Sailor Moon... —Miró a su alrededor, antes de continuar—Serena...sigo siendo yo, Karél. No he cambiado...

—Todo ha cambiado—Respondió ella y se volvió hacia Mars—El ya sabe todo, ¿Crees que sea peligroso traerlo con nosotros al templo?

Mars lo miró con unos fríos ojos amatista.

—Si ya sabe tu identidad secreta, te podría encontrar fácilmente. Además supongo que sabe quiénes somos todos los demás—Miro al Caballero—Síguenos.

Alpha, dudo un momento. Miro a Sailor Moon. Y luego a Venus, la mirada que ella le ofreció, le dio un poco de confianza.

—Está bien—Dijo mientras se encaminaba con el grupo de guerreros.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews...


End file.
